Back to Where we Started
by Zukos Girl
Summary: Fire Lord Ozai has died, and Zuko is now the Fire Lord. Aang, Sokka, and Katara are now able to return home. They go back the way they came, visiting old friends. [KataraXHaru][SokkaXSuki]If I've read your story and commented, please comment on mine
1. The End and The Beginning

This is my first fanfic, but that doesn't mean be gentle...bring on your worst!...well...maybe not, but if there's something wrong or out of place, let me know. At the beginning of every chapter, there will be a recap of the previous chapter's events (i stoll this idea from another writter whos name i will post as soon as i recall it) And if you have any ideas, or things you want to happen, just tell me! Oh, and if i don't update, I am sorry, i will be writting two fanfics at the same time...

Key: "talking" _thinking  
_Ages: Sokka:17 Zuko:17 Katara:15 Aang:13

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The End the the Beginning 

Katara gritted her teeth and struggled to keep a hold on Sokka, "Sokka! Aang told us to stay out of it! I want to help just as much as you do! But hes right, theres nothing we can do!"

Sokka growled, "NO! We can't just stand here and watch! We have to help!"

Katara sighed as much as one can while holding onto one's struggling brother, and gritting ones teeth. She wouldn't be able to hold onto Sokka forever. Shelooked upand screamed as a fireball flew past her ear. When she turned her head again Aang and Zuko were still fighting, but now Sokka had join the frey, or was at least attempting to.

Katara sighed again, debating whether to help or not. Aang and Zuko had fighting for about ten minutes, but it seemed like they had been fighting allday, and from the looks of it, Zuko was winning. Aang was panting hard, and there seemed to be no end to the fireballs flying from Zuko's fists. _Thats it, we've lost. The fire nation has won.__

* * *

_

Zuko stood above the avatar his fist held a flame that would be enough to defeat the avatar, but not kill him. After two years of searching, and two years of chasing, he would finally capture the avatar, and return home to restore his honor. He was just about to relese the flame when something (or someone) hit him hard on the back. The so-called warrior from the nothing watertribe had thrown himself at Zuko causinghim to fly over the avatar.

Zuko rolled over the threw Sokka off of him and charged at the avatar, who had only just been able to stand up. As he ran, Zuko threw fireball after fireball from his fists. He thought he heard faint calls of "Prince Zuko!", but he ignored them. Soon, he had the upper hand once more. Again he brought held a flame to defeat the avatar. When he heard someone yelling his name again. Unable to ignore the shouts any longer, he debated what to do. The avatar washurt, and had Zuko's knee pressing against his chest, so he probably wouldn't be goinganywhere. The watertribe idiot was knocked out when Zukohad thrown him, and the waterbender girl was standing horrified, with her back against a tree. She was not tied to the tree, but she had not moved from that spot since she had let go of her borther. So Zuko reasoned it would be safe to look up.

* * *

Iroh felt like he would not be able to talk for days. He had been yelling his nephew's name since he had left the ship in search of the no-longer-banished prince. Soon he heard shouts and the sound of fireflying through the air. Soon he came to a small clearing. Zuko was standing over the avatar, flame in hand, ready to finish him off.

"Prince Zuko!"

Finallythe scarred teenagerlooked up.

"Uncle?"

"Do not kill the avatar!"

His nephew simple stared at him. As did the avatar, the waterbender, and the watertribe boy (who was rubbing his head and looking very confused.) Slowly the flame died from Zuko's hand, but he did not move from where he stood. Slowly Iroh declared it safe to approach, and walked towards Prince Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, I bring good news, and bad news."

His nefew just stared at him. Then said slowly, "Yes?"

"The good news is, you are no longer banished!"

* * *

Aang stared at the old man whom Zuko had called "Uncle"

Zuko was no longer banished...which ment he would no longer have to chase after Aang and his friend. Aang smiled to himself. Then frowned. Maybe the old man was playing a trick on Zuko. But if he really was Zuko's uncle, he would not be kidding about something like that.

Aang frowned and looked up again and saw the Fire Nation Prince with his mouth open. The old man nodded at his nephew and said "That was my reaction as well."

As Zuko began to close his jaw, Iroh quickly said, "I wouldn't close my jaw yet if I were you."  
Aang stared at the old man. That was an odd thing to say...very odd...

* * *

Zuko stared at his uncle. Not banished? "B-but why? How-"

"I'm not sure how to put this, I'd rather not say right out in the open." Iroh sighed, "...Lord Zuko..."

Sokka stood and brushed himself off, "Lord Zuko?"

"Yeah" Katara stepped closer to the group, "I thought he was a prince."

Both of the avatar's compainions seemed to have declared it safe approach.

Iroh sighed and glanced sideways at his nephew. "Yes, Zuko is now the fire lord. as of three days ago. Fire Lord Ozai passed away."

Zuko's mouth hung open still. Finally he closed his mouth, and said quietly, "Even though my father is now dead. Eh-I did not expect to become Fire Lord. I-I thought Admiral Zhao would-"

"As it is, " Iroh interrupted, "That would have been the case, but the people of the Fire Nation demanded that you become the next Fire Lord. Some, because they wanted the monarchy to remain within the royal bloodline. Others, because they believed you would do what was best for the nation, because of the incident in the war room. Others for reasons only known to them."

"But one thing is for certain, you may return. And when you do, you shall be Fire Lord Zuko."

Aang stared at Zuko until Zuko realized that someone was staring at him. When Zuko looked down, Aang said, "Do you remember, after you had helped me escape, I asked you if you think we could have been friends." Everyone was now staring at Aang, but he continued anyway, "Do you think we can? Now? The war is over, I think we can be friends."

Zuko stared at Aang. Iroh, Sokka, Katara, and Momo, all stared at Aang, then looked at Zuko to see his responce. Zuko looked up at the sky for a moment, then said quietly, "Yeah, we can be friends." He looked back at Aang and shook his hand.

Iroh smiled, "Well, why dont we go to the new Fire Lord's ship and discuss the matter of ending the war."

* * *

Whoa...finally done with the first chappie, took me long enough...now, review! All of you must review! OR I SHALL STAB YOU WITH MY FORK! FEAR MY FORK!


	2. Agreements for Contact

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! If I did, do you think I wouldbe writting fanfiction. But Nickelodeon will fall soon enough! Masako Moonshade is organizing a takeover! Join! Help us takeover Nickelodeon!

OK, whoot! Second chappie!

Previously: Aang and Zuko (Zuko winning) were fighting when Iroh came with the news that Fire Lord Ozai had died. Iroh, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Katara are going to Zuko's ship to discuss the "matter of ending the war"

Harpygirl91: Thank you for the review. Butcher knifes shall die! I will use my army of forks to rid the world of butcher knifes, then I shall stab you with my fork!

Kulia Makani: Thanks for the review, yeah I agree. I love Zuko/Katara stories, but there should be more Haru/Katara stories

MorningStarMaster: Thanks for the review. Thanks! Heres the next chappie!

Midianek: Thanks for the review, thanks. It'll be told later how Ozai was killed. And Zuko will be a little more emotional later, but now hes just stunned.

Katuko: Lol, thanks. Love your story by the way. Story will be like reruns of most of the episodes anyway. I'm not quite sure how I'd make a "rerun" of the Blue Spirit episode. When they meet Jet again (which they will), they'll...uh...stab him with a fork! Yup...stab him with a fork...

* * *

Chapter Two: On Our Way 

"Tea?" Iroh smiled and poured some tea for his nephew, the Avatar, and the watertribe boy and girl.

Zuko still seemed stunned. Iroh starred at him, wondering how much of the info he had actually registered.

"Excuse me."

Iroh looked up at the water tribe girl, "Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did the Fire Lord die?"

"Late Fire Lord." Iroh gestured to his nephew, "Zuko is now Fire Lord. The late Fire Lord Ozai was poisoned by someone who is unknown. Although there are many people in the Fire Nation searching for this person. But I do not see how they will be able to find this person."

"Uncle."

Iroh looked at his nephew ,who had not spoken for a while, "Yes?"

"I am now Fire Lord. Right now. Correct?"

"Yes."

"So I can issue commands to the Fire Nation Army right now?"

"Yes."

"May I go get some paper and one of our messenger hawks?"

Iroh was surprised. Usually his nephew would simply stand and leave, only telling Iroh what he was about to do if he asked. "I think I know what you are going to do. But if I am correct, it is not pressing. I suggest that you wait until we discuss certain matters with the young avatar."

Iroh was even more surprised when Zuko remained seated.

"Hey." Katara said suddenly, looking at Zuko. "Do you think I could have my mother's necklace back? I mean, now that you're not after Aang anymore, I shouldn't be of any use to you."

Zuko blinked once and said, "Sure." Without another word Zuko left and went to retrieve the necklace.

* * *

As Zuko walked down the halls of his ship. He thought about the death of Fire Lord Ozai. He no longer thought of Fire Lord Ozai as his father. It didn't seem right when he did. Ozai was not a father. Fathers took care of you. They did not banish their sons. They did not give their sons scars that covered half their faces. Zuko brought his hand to his cheek and felt the burned skin around his eye. Fathers did not do** this** to their sons. 

Zuko sighed and noticed that he had come to the end of the hallway. He backed up slowly and went into his room. He paused momentarily, wondering why he had come to his room. Then he remebered. The water bender's necklace. His picked it up of a table near his door and walked back to the tea room where his uncle, the avatar, and the water tribe girl and boy where.

When he entered, the avatar was talking to Iroh about Pai Jo, the watertribe boy was running his finger along the edge of his boomerang, and the waterbender, staring at the cup of tea in front of her. Zuko walked over to her, tapped her shoulder, and held out the necklace for her.

* * *

Katara gave a slight gasp at the sight of her mother's necklace. She reached forward, hand trembling, and took the necklace out of Zuko's hand. She whispered a quiet thank you and put the necklace on her neck again. 

Katara sighed and stroked the necklace again. It's familiar weight felt comforting, and the smooth stone felt cool and calmed her at the touch. She shivered and felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She finally had her mother's necklace back.

She looked up as Zuko sat down again and Iroh clapped his hands.

* * *

"Ok, first I will cover some things I think we should discuss, then we shall do the actual discussing."

"Now. Of course Prince-, I mean Lord, Zuko, and I will return to the Fire Nation. But, as the Winter Solstice is approaching. I thought that the avatar would like to join us, and go to thetempleof Avatar Roku, and speak with him."

Aang nodded, "I would like that, but afterwards we must be on our way."

"Oh, I understand. You still need to master all the elements. Although Zuko will do his best to end the war, we may need your help. Many of the Earth and Water Nation people will not believe us to be sincere, and will not sign a peace treaty. So, we will need you to visit the other nations and let them know we are sincere. But only once we have communicated with them, unless they are planning to attack.Therefore, we shall keep contact with you. we will send you a message by messenger hawk, and you will send us one back by thta same hawk. If you feel the need to contact us, find a hawk where you are, or in extreme cases, send your leemur. Oh, and you are now welcome in the Fire Nation. Correct Lord Zuko?"

Iroh turned and looked at his nephew. "Yes Uncle. The avatar-"

"Aang." Everyone turned to look at Katara "His name is Aang, can't you use his name now? You're friends aren't you?"

Zuko nodded, "Aang is now free to enter the Fire Nation. And when you are traveling, if you see any Fire Nation Soldier, ask them their buisness. They should be peaceful. If they are not, and are a threat to the people around them, alert me."

Aang nodded, "Ok."

As the discussoin continued, everyone voiced their opinions and they came to agreements about alerting one another in certain cases.

Hours later, they all stood above deck, now joined by all members of the ship's crew.

Lord Zuko stood in front of his crew with Aang by his side and said, "We are no longer at war. We are now at peace with the Avatar and soon will be at peace with the other nations."

The crew cheered. They could finally return home.

Zuko turned, shook Aang's hand. Thenhis two companion's hands as well. As did Iroh.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka,jumpedonto Appa, andflew away. Zuko watched them go,standing above deck, watching until they were out of site.

"Alright men, set course for the Fire Nation, we're going home!"

* * *

A/N:  
OK, I knowI didn't spell Pai Jo right, someone help me? Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie.  
Now, review! I am ready to stab you with my fork if you dont't review!  
Fear my fork!  
-Kani 


	3. On Our Way

**I am sooooooo sorry! I know I didn't update for a long time...here's my problem I think up great plots and beginnings for stories (not just fanfics) then everything falls flat, I lose absolutely all inspiration...so I think I'll just post beginnings and plots...if you think that is a terrible idea say "Kani you moron!"...oh, and I'll be doing one shots for traditional zutara...****Oh and one thing, my original fasination with the fork came from a philosophy I created: "Life is boring without a big fork" Yes, I know stupid, but oh well...**

**IMPORTANT! I know of the episodes that have since been shown! But I will not change the other chappies! I will mention things as if they have already happened...but I will not do recaps...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! If I did, do you think I would be writting fanfiction? But Nickelodeon will fall soon enough! Masako Moonshade is organizing a takeover! Join! Help us takeover Nickelodeon!**

**Sunburst231:** Thanks for your review on chapter one! Chappie two is already up, here the third chappie! Love your story(s) by the way!

**blufirestar:** Thanks for the two thumbs up! Just read your story, loved it! Really!

**Katuko:** Thanks for reviewing on both chappies! Only rewrote it three times? And your average is six? Wow, can't wait till the last chappie! And the sequel of course!

**Terra Nova:** Thanks for the review...There will be more Sokka and Suki later, when they go back to Kyoshi island

**Kayko15:** Thanks!Yeah, I think you're right about the spelling of PaiSho...Zuko/Sokka? Aang/Sokka? Ewwww...blegh...love your stories! All of them...how can you updateso often? Argh...Heres an update!

**XSeabiscuitX:** Spoons? SPOONS! Forks are way more awesome than spoon...you can't stab with spoons...thanks for the review you...fork hater! sob how can people hate forks?

**Ktoe:** omg! Thank you soooo much! Do you realize its your fault I'm actually updating this junk heap! But I can't believe you! you're a spoon lover! Spoon-----------uh--------person! oh, and I shall listen to no utencils except the fork!

Another A/N: Ok, alot of these reviews were written a few months ago...so yeah, and I cannot believe how many of you people are spoon...people! You spoon people!

Previously: Aang, Zuko, Iroh...blah blah blah...all went back to Zukos ship. They have talked, and come to Agreements for Contact (hence the previous chappie's title). And of course, they drank tea, courtesy of General Iroh. Aang's gang got on Appa and flew off. And Zuko and his crew set sail for home.

* * *

Chapeter Three: On Our Way 

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were all silent as Appa glided gracefully through the air. All three of them could not quite believe that they were finally going home. It all seemed like one big dream.

Sokka turned around, half expecting to see a fire nation ship following the gaint furry bison.When hesaw only thewaves overlapping eachother down on the sea, he sighed. It was arelief to be free of the constant worry that someone would suddenly jump out from a tree to capture Aang, or worse, Katara. He cast a sidelong glance at Katara, then glancedtowards Aang. His gaze was currently trained on the expance of sea stretching out in front of them, but there had been many times when he had caught the monk's gazetrained Katara. He was pretty sure that Katara knew of Aang's fascination with her, but didn't return his feelings to that extent.

What was going to happen now? Of corse Aang needed to learn firebending. But they would probably go to King Bumi for that...

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to learn earthbending still, so we're gonna go back to King Bumi right?"

Aang turned to Sokka looking thoughtfull for a minute, "Well, the Earth Kingdom City that Haru lived in is closer, so we can stop there on the way, and tell them about Prince Zuko ending the war. Then we'll continue to King Bumi's palace."

Katara's face brightened at the mention of Haru, "Hey why not? We'll go back exactally the way we came. And visit Suki and Haru and..." She paused

"And?" Sokka prompted.

"Jet."

Sokka and Aang stared at Katara like she was crazy, "Jet!" Sokka cried, "Mr.Psycho-kill-all-people-to-kill-all-firebenders Jet?"

Katara sighed, "No, Mr.Psycho-kill-all-people-to-kill-all-firebenders Jet Junior.We kinda have to go see Jet."

-blank looks from Aang andSokka-

"I mean, wehave to tell him that the fire nation shouldn'tbe a threat anymore. Plus encasing him in ice upto his neck didn't exactally stop him forever. His friends-"

"You mean lackies?"

Katara shot a glare at Sokka, "His FRIENDS probably picked away the ice or somethin. He would have made some whistling sound or something." She waved a hand dismisively.

Aang frowned, "Kataras right, besides whose to say that he didn't jsut try to blow them up again after...we...left..." His voice trailed off

"Yeah" Sokka's frown deepened, "I wouldn't but it past the dirty bastard"

"Sokka!" Katara said sharply, but her face was pale, "You're right though, whats to stop him from blowing them up again."

Aang's face was pale and he looked sick, "I can't believe we didn't think of that." He turned back to the front of Appa and cried, "Appa! Yip Yip!"

* * *

Zuko stood on deck dressed in his meditation robes. It had been a while since he had worn them outside of his meditation room. 

The old Dragon of the West stood behind Zuko. In his mind's eye, he could picture the day their hunt for the avatar truely began.  
_Zuko standing in front of the telescope.  
Zuko yelling at the crew.  
Zuko running below deck to change into his then-seldom-worn armer._

Iroh would have smiled in relief that the hunt was over. But he knew better. As soon as they reached the Fire Nation, the young prince would be in the same amount of stress, if not more, that he was in when chasing the avatar.Zuko would have to deal with other nobles' supposed claims to the throne. And ending the war would not be an easy task. As Iroh had stated during their conversation with the Avatar, many people would not believe them when they made a claim to peace for the nations.

Iroh sighed, now his nephew would never have a shot at the childhood he missed. The old man shook his head and thought for what would be the 2,000th time, "He should have been born my son."

* * *

So! What do you think! Sorry its so short, I will try to update again! My inspiration is back! Thank you Ktoe! gives cookie...Yes, Jet will be reintroduced...  
I will now have a muse! Runs into closet and starts to pull out randome muses...

Me: Chihuahua...no...Mr.Tadakichi...no...Yvette...no (sorry!)...Bunny head...no...conscience...heck no!...Pulls out Zuko and Katara plushies...YES! I shall gag them and bring them to be my muses! Muahahahaha! Zuko first... I will have a muse soon!  
-----4 min. later-----  
Zuko: Argh! Crazy person!  
Me: NOOO! Come back! I need you to be my muse!  
Zuko: stops muse? Why?  
Me: I am manipulating your life as well as Aang's and Katara's and your uncle's and blah blah blah...  
Zuko: Can't you do that without me being here?  
Me: short answer or long answer  
Zuko: Short  
Me: NO  
Zuko: No what?  
Me: no I can't manipulate your and blah blah blah's lives without you being here  
Zuko:This sucks walks away  
-Oh well...he'll be back! Glad I got around to updating...  
Zuko: back oh, and your fork sucks!  
Me: Jumps on Zuko's back and beats the crap outta him...

Since you're all spoon people, the least you can do is review!


	4. Jet is Back

**Hah! I have updated again, within a month! Take that all you spoon people! Ok, I have conspiring teachers, you know, one calls the other  
Ms...: Hey Mrs...  
Mrs...: Hey Ms...  
Ms...: What up my homie G?  
Mrs...: What is wrong with you!  
Ms...: Heard a student say it  
Mrs...: So, are you gonna assign a report soon?  
Ms...: Well duh! I'm gonna tell the students 'bout it today!  
Mrs...:Ok! I will too then! You gonna give homework anyway?  
Ms...:Of course!  
Mrs...:'kay, me too,see you...****  
****Names were changed to protect the evil and conspiring! (and why are we protecting them?)  
Ms...is supposed to represent my History teacher, who does not say "what up my homie G?", but does say duh and talks just like us (we the students) Mrs...is my LA teach, who is close with my history teach (odd much?) And yes, they truley do give homework and projects at the same time! If I wouldn't get in trouble, i would stab them with my fork, but only mildly, cause they're both pretty cool. And that concludes me pre-story rant!  
****  
What i learned at school on 10/28: Tom Cruise was butt-ugly as a teen!**

**kayko15**: Love the way you write reviews! So if you've got Zuko hooked on Zutara, what about Katara? And is Zuko just hooked on the fics? or does he actually like katara? if he doesn't...shame shame shame...and who knows, maybe I'll lose control and turn it into a Zutara...; ), you never know!

**blufirestar:** argh! spork person! Even worse then Spoon person! That space thing actually bugs the heck outta me, it just happens for some odd spork-spoon-like reason! Did Ireally say that King Bumi needed to teach Aang Firebending? Can't believe I made a mistake that stupid...I'm sorry that its short, but then I can update more cause I can think again, -more updating comes with shorter chappies!

**ktoe:** What do you mean "there are different kinds of spoons"? they will never beat the forks! never! ...sorry, lost it!... since you're a spoon person, I will take the cookie back! takes cookie no cookies for you!

**alimoe:** u reveiw lonnnngggg...lol, its good! dont be sorry, love your name for Jet, "Peter Pan Man", lol ...if fate doesnt work that way then fate suck! evil fate! why must you torment our favorite male in the avatar world!  
Fate: Because it makes for a better plot  
ahhhh! fate has a voice! wait...I've heard that b4 somewhere (fate has a vioce)...but whose voice...oO

**Sanji824:** yum. cake, throw it throw it! and yet another spoon person, you people do it to bug me! i just know it! glares ur victory dance sucks! grrr you!1!1111!one!11one!one!one

**Rabidfangirl67**: thanks, i know, chappies can almost always be longer, and I'd love to have longer chappies for you, but I have way too much work to make this really long, plus, the shorter it is, the more its updated

**SarahNev:** concept, great, thanks, I can't really make it long right now, too much school junk, I'll try though

**Anonymous person**: lol, glad ur excited, but I must warn you, I am an extreme zutara worshipped, lol note: I will no longer be accepting annoymous reviews, sorry!

**hppartgirl**: nice poem, I know another version...  
A B C D E F G  
gummy bears are chasing me  
red ones, blues ones, green ones too  
yellow one juststolemy shoe  
better go and get it back  
before the rest of them attack

Recap: Aang, Sokka, and Katara, are off. They decide to visit everyone again, and finally realize that Jet may still be "out there" so they speed up. -Zuko on deck and starts Iroh thinking about how Zuko lost his child hood and wont get it back cause of all he's gonna have to deal with cause Daddy Dearest is dead.

* * *

"Aang!" Sokka howled, "We're not running from anyone! You can slow down!" 

"No!" Aang cried, "I cannot believe we didn't think of that! Jet could have killed thousands by now!"

Katara crawled on her knees to the front of Appa's saddle and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Aang, I'm not being heartless when I say this, just realistic; if we get there two minutes earlier than we would have. I highly doubt that every second counts." Aang's shoulder tensed under her hand, "But we're almost there, so go fast if you want to."

Sokka glared at her, but Katara only shrugged. She knew why Aang was so worried. That night of the storm flashed through her heard. She could practically hear Aang thinking "Its all my fault" as they raced through the wind.

* * *

Zuko stared into the elaborate telescope on deck, his meditation robe blowing slightly behind him. Iroh smiled. Zuko didn't know it, but he looked exactally like he had when he had first discovered that the avatar was alive. 

Zuko looked at the little black dots passing back and forth on the water. He couldn't make out what they were, but he knew. They were battle ships forming a blockade.

He clenched his fist remembering the last time he had had a run-in with the blockade. Zhao had been there. But surley he would not be stopped now. Of course everyone would know of the Fire Lord's death. They would welcome him.

"Uncle!"

Iroh looked up from his tea, "Did you say something Nephew?" Zuko's back was turned, so Iroh wasn't sure if he had spoken or not.

Zuko turned to face his uncle, "Yes, can you get me some-" he hesitated and turned back to the telescope, "tea."

Iroh smiled happily, "Finally you are beginning to enjoy the beauty of tea."

"Tea has no beauty." Zuko mumbled, he knew he shouldn't have asked his uncle for the thing his obsession revolved around, but he had suddenly felt like having tea.

"Ah, yes it does!" Iroh cried before practically skipping down to the galley.

"Crazed old fool." Zuko muttered. The crew just continued their business as Iroh trotted along. Had it been Zuko skipping, they would have held him down and tried to put him in a strait jacket. He rolled his eyes and went down to his room below deck to get changed. When his people saw him again, it should be in his armor, not his robes.

* * *

Appa landed with an "Ommf" on the forest floor. Momo flew up and into one of the trees high above. Sokka and Katara crawled down from the gaint furry bison, and Aang airbended his way down. 

"What now smart ones?" Sokka asked, arms crossed, "The last time we ran into Jet and his 'crew', it was by accident! How are we supposed to find them?"

"Walk around looking at the trees?" Aang suggested.

Katara rolled her eyes but looked up at the trees anyway, "That sounds like something Sokka would suggest."

Sokka glared at his little sister, "Whats that supposed to mean!"

Aang sniggered and airbended his way to a high tree branch. Holding his hand to his forehead, he gazed around at all the trees and such surrounding them. His bent down and rested his forearm on one raised knee. Sokka was right though, how where they supposed to find Jet? Where had they ran into him before?

"Firenation troops." Aang mused aloud.

"Where?" Sokka cried, frantic.

"No, not here, but the last time we ran into Jet it was becausewe'd ran into Firenation troops."

"Oooohhh." Sokka raised his arms above his head and stretched, "Ok, so we find firenation troops, we find pretty boy, sound good. Except for the fact that we'd have to be nuts to go looking for a psychopathic-insane-inhumane-prettyboy!"

Katara sighed, "You know, I hate to agree with him, but he's right, we can't be looking for someone that dangerous."

"Oh? I so hurt, you think I'm dangerous." Someone breathed into her ear.

Katara shrieked and swivled around, "Jet!" she gasped.

"Yeah, me." Jet smirked and stood arms crossed. He wasn't all that tall, but he seemed to tower above them all, "So glad you could come to visit me, how are you?"

Aang stared at him, "Err...we're fine, but we were wondering, errr..."

"If you went and killed a bunch of people after we left you crazy prettyboy!"

Jet smiled, "I'm so touched that you think I'm a 'crazy pretty boy', I never knew you thought I was pretty."

Sokka blinked then scowled, "I don't talk like that, you psycho."

Jet arched his neck to look up at the treesand sighed, "Do you guys think I'm still gonne hurt people? I'm different, I've changed!"

He turned and walked behind Katara, he put his neck over her shoulder and looked at her sideways, "I've changed, please believe me Katara,you're a good person, youbelieve me don't you?" Suddently, he went flying backwards.

"Stay away from her!" Aang stood in front of Katara, bent forward, glider clutched in one hand slightly behind him, his childish face grimacing and angry.

Jet stood up angrilly, "I've changed Avatar."

Sokka glared at him and pointed, "God!You sound like Zuko! If you'd really changed, you'd be calling Aang by his name! No, wait, you have changed, you used to call him by his name, but now you don't! What? Are you gonna start hunting down Aang?"

Jet smirked, "Wow, it talks."

Sokka growled low in his throat and pulled out his boomerang.

Aang straitened and spoke without turning, "You think he's changed Katara?"

No answer.

Aang's eyes widened and he turned quickly, "Katara? Where are you? Katara!"

Sokka glared at Jet, "Wheres my sister? Where the hell is she you ass!"

Jet picked the weed from his mouth and twirled it in his fingers, "For me to know, and you to find out." He sang in a mocking voice. With that said, he grabbed a rope now hanging next to his head and waved, "Bye a-ang." He laughed mockingly and flew up into the thick trees.

Sokka threw his bommerang in anger, "Aang, the tree have grown more! It'll be harder to find him! Argh!" He wrenched the boomerang from the tree trunk it was embedded in and threw it again.

Aang looked up at the trees. With a last glance at Sokka, he flew high into the trees and disapeared.

* * *

Ok, I will no longer be replying to reviews that say, "nice story, should be longer, like it, update soon", nothing personal peeps, but I sorta think its a waste to review like that, I've never reviewed like that because I know it bugs people... 

anyway:happier note: I have 31 reviews, I love you all! cookies for all of you! tosses cookies  
zuko: whats a cookie?  
me & reviewers: stares  
iroh: he was deprived of a childhood  
me: yeah, I kinda know that...  
iroh: and cookies  
me: you poor baby! hugs have all the cookies you want!  
zuko: bites cookie yum...  
me: don't you like it?  
zuko: yum...  
me: fine, since you have no appreciation for cookies, i shall take them back!  
zuko: no! mine! hugs cookies mine!  
me: uh...  
zuko: shrieks mine! runs  
me:...never giving him sugar again...ever...

whoa, sorry, end is really bad, sorry.


End file.
